


Slightly Worn, But Dignified

by ukulelefoot



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelefoot/pseuds/ukulelefoot
Summary: It's autumn and Serena hates the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biscay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscay/gifts).



Serena is grateful for the warm body pressed up against her back as she wakes up on what is definitely the coldest morning so far this autumn. From the smell of coffee, she can tell that Bernie has already been up and about, and she snuggles back into her, feeling Bernie nuzzle her neck. Although she would dearly love to stay put forever - Bernie’s nose playing at the nape of her neck, Bernie’s arm firmly around her waist, Bernie’s cosy toes entwined with her ice block feet - she knows that Bernie is very much a get-up-and-get-on kind of person.

She musters up enough energy to turn in Bernie’s arms and face her, pulling her close and pulling the duvet up around them. She’s rewarded with a soft kiss to the lips and a large grin.

“You’re looking particularly gorgeous this morning,” Bernie murmurs, receiving a smirk and a raised eyebrow from Serena.

“You’re after something.”

“Can I not compliment my beautiful girlfriend without an ulterior motive?” Bernie acts offended, but her smiling eyes give her away. She concedes when Serena’s eyebrow raises even higher.

“Fine,” she sighs. “I was thinking, before you woke up, that this morning is such a perfect morning for a bit of exercise.”

Bernie’s face is so expectant, so hopeful, that Serena can’t help smiling gently as she shakes her head.

“If, by ‘the perfect morning for a bit of exercise’, you mean ‘the perfect morning to stay in our warm and comfy bed for a bit of hanky-panky’ and not ‘the perfect morning to drag Serena outside and make her freeze her backside off’, then I agree. However, I get the distinct impression that you want to go for a walk.”

Bernie smiles guiltily and Serena rolls her eyes.

“Well, maybe...” Bernie starts to explain, but she’s interrupted by a voice coming through the door.

“I’m going to work now, Auntie Serena,” Jason calls.

“Ok, Jason. See you later,” Serena replies.

“Bye, Jason,” Bernie adds.

“Goodbye, Bernie.”

They listen to him leave before Bernie continues.

“Maybe after the walk - in the woods, please - maybe after that, I could warm you up with some ‘hanky-panky’, as you so romantically put it.”

Serena drums her fingers against Bernie’s hip and hums as she pretends to consider the proposal.

“I suppose I could be amenable to that.” She smirks and bites her lip. “That is, if you’re prepared to pay a deposit.” Bernie frowns a little, confused. “I think perhaps one kiss would be sufficie-”

Before she has the chance to finish, Bernie leans in and kisses each of Serena’s lips, much more gently than Serena was expecting, then pulls back and rests her forehead against Serena’s. After a couple of seconds, Serena remembers to breathe and expels a lungful of air, eyes still closed.

“Come on,” she hears Bernie whisper, and she pulls back a little to look at her. “It won’t do to keep the woods waiting.”

Serena lets out a loud laugh and nudges Bernie’s arm.

“It’s a good thing I love you so much.”

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be warm enough?” Bernie asks sarcastically as they leave the house.

Serena is wrapped up in at least four layers of thick clothing (including a jumper with sleeves slightly too long for her arms), her signature fluffy hat and big scarf leaving her face the only part of her still visible.

Bernie, on the other hand, threw on a light jumper and a thin coat. She thought twice about leaving her scarf behind, but her neck is the one part of her that really doesn’t appreciate the cold, so she drapes it over her shoulders for good measure.

“Shut up, you,” Serena grumbles. “Just because your internal central heating system is always on full-blast, that doesn’t mean mine is too.”

Bernie laughs and links their arms, blowing a breath out to see the cloud she creates.

“All the more reason to exercise! To warm you up!”

Bernie’s tone is far too jolly for Serena’s liking and she huffs.

“I can think of seven things I’d rather do to warm myself up - and that’s not including anything sexual.”

Bernie presses a kiss to her temple and smiles.

“Well we can do all seven and more when we get home.”

* * *

Serena snuggles closer into Bernie’s side on the sofa, coffees long since finished, a huge blue and green tartan blanket covering them.

It hadn’t taken long to put a smile on Serena’s face when they’d got to the woods. Just seeing Bernie kick her way through a pile of fallen leaves warmed her heart. That and Serena’s attempt to ambush her with a handful of foliage she’d gathered while Bernie was admiring a particularly interesting-looking fungus. Bernie had spun around with that glint in her eye that told Serena the game was on and they were still finding the odd leaf in a coat hood or caught up in Serena’s scarf when they bundled through the front door.

“Warmed up now?” Bernie asks quietly.

Serena just hums in assent, presses a kiss to Bernie’s jaw, pauses for a moment.

“I think,” she says slowly. “I think I could be warmer.”

Bernie snorts out a laugh and holds her tight.

“Get up those stairs, woman,” she whispers in Serena’s ear. “You’ll be begging for another walk out in the cold once I’m done with you.”


End file.
